


The Devil Between Your Legs

by Rabid-Bunny (rabid_bunny)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Poetry, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tumblr, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabid_bunny/pseuds/Rabid-Bunny
Summary: A poem Ciel finds sitting atop Sebastian's desk late one evening





	The Devil Between Your Legs

**Author's Note:**

> > A drabble prompt from [@littlemasterphantomhive](https://tmblr.co/mA71-K-EWdVSgMz-wyYnBBA). A certain demon may have a hobby of writing poetry in the far corners of the library at all hours of the night. Here, have a silly poem with horrid prose.
> 
>   
> 

_The snow gleams brightly outside_  
The stars all shine like so  
His form is still, he rests at will  
Beneath the moonlight’s glow 

_What essence is this I feel_  
In this bitter winter’s frost?  
To see him turn, watch his eyes burn  
As mine willingly become lost 

_A touch is not enough_  
My fingers ache for more  
I starve for a taste, I move with haste  
I have never felt this before 

_His skin is satin cloth_  
It’ll rip without gentle care  
His lips are lace, his tongue sugary grace  
I must let him come up for air 

_I cannot keep myself confined_  
With an elixir such as this  
I feel him squeeze, with every tease  
The epitome of my bliss 

_My talons rake his flesh_  
Liquid rose petals begin to drip  
My tongue is ready, I hold him steady  
I paint a crimson tip 

_He screams for unbridled glory_  
From a demon such as I  
I push with care, every button now bare  
He is so close, my my 

_So hot inside for me_  
Dripping wet from just a thought  
I tear him apart, till the end from the start  
“Manners, my Lord, have you forgot?” 

_His body is glued to mine_  
He is melting into my frame  
His breaths come quick, he is oh so slick  
I have mastered his favorite game 

_“Sebastian,” yells my earl_  
His patience growing shorter  
He whimpers some, then begs to come  
Apparently, “That’s an order.” 

_His moans feed me so well_  
My ears graced by every melodic chord  
I part his thighs, he widens his eyes  
‘Tis my duty, “Yes, my Lord.” 

_He screams when I fill him full_  
He will take what he has claimed  
I love his surprise, he shudders and cries  
A devil can never be tamed 

_He clenches with one last push_  
I pin him down and lean in for a bite  
He begs “don’t stop”, he takes every drop  
Oh, what a lovely sight 

_I stay put when he has ceased_  
Every part of me is made to his design  
I love his caress, him I’ll always possess  
He is mine, mine, **mine**

_I suppose I should run a bath_  
Though it seems he is falling asleep  
My precious toy, my good little boy  
His soul is one to keep 

_The contract is definite and clear_  
I will follow till revenge is his own  
Till he sits with a smile, and the bodies all pile  
At the very foot of his throne 

_For now, what a peaceful thing in exhaustion_   
_So haughty until, for me, he begs_   
_His offer was met, this is precisely what you get_   
_When you invite a_ **_devil_ ** _between your legs_

**Author's Note:**

> This was bunches of fun. Thank you for reading.
> 
> rabid-bunny.tumblr.com


End file.
